Une Mélodie Fanée
by Hemera
Summary: Remus est hanté par une mélodie et par les fantômes qu'elle apporte avec elle. RLNT. Traduction de The Treacle Tart.


_Note de la traductrice :_ Voici encore un texte de _The Treacle Tart_ (le lien vers son profil est dans le mien). Le ton est plus triste, plus tourmenté surtout que dans _The Measure of A Man_ (De la Mesure d'un Homme). Bien que ce ne soit pas mon genre préféré, c'est du _The Treacle Tart_, donc c'est bien fait, bien écrit, et ça ne mérite que d'être lu par tous.  
D'autres traductions de ses textes à venir, dans des styles encore différents.

J'ai traduit l'intégralité du document, y compris les notes d'auteurs, afin de conserver le contexte.

* * *

_Résumé : Et cette maudite mélodie sonnait – de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à effacer tout le reste. De plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il craigne devenir sourd. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que ce serait tout ce qu'il entendrait jamais. Remus est hanté par une mélodie et par les fantômes qu'elle apporte avec elle._

_Notes de l'auteur : De grands mercis à Leftsockarchive pour son aide. Toute erreur restante m'est dûe._

* * *

Une Mélodie Fanée 

Dans un coin sombre d'un bar décrépi, ses mains crispées sur une boisson chaude et une vieille chanson se répétant sans fin au fond de son cerveau, Remus Lupin essayait d'oublier. La chanson était une de celles dont il avait perdu les paroles longtemps auparavant – les derniers restes de son adolescence fanée et d'un bout d'histoire perdu dans un océan de visages oubliés. Il était seul, comme il l'avait été durant la plus grande partie de sa vie. Mais, au contraire des nuits précédentes où son isolement avait été imposé, cette solitude était désirée. Nécessaire.

Une main restait fermement drapée autour de son verre, le pouce glissant lentement sur le bord, de bas en haut, de haut en bas. Son autre main effleura tout aussi lentement le comptoir du bar, gribouillant des noms dans la poussière. La chanson qui sonnait à ses oreilles se faisait plus forte avec chaque geste de ses doigts sur le bar terne, mais les paroles étaient brouillées, comme prononcées sous l'eau. Quelque part, loin, il entendit une horloge carillonner, signalant la fin d'un jour et le début du suivant. Plusieurs heures plus tard, il se réveilla au son de son propre cri.

* * *

Des coulées de sueurs dégoulinaient le long de son corps frissonnant. Ses mains étaient douloureusement crispées, les draps du lit écrasés par une poigne qui blanchissait ses articulations. Il ne se souvenait pas du rêve, seulement qu'il était empli des visages des morts et hanté par une mélodie familière qui ne le laisserait pas en paix. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il était rentré chez lui ou de comment il avait fini dans son lit. Aucun souvenir, à part un éclat de longs cheveux noir bleuté. 

En remerciant silencieusement ce mystérieux ange gardien – celui qui s'assurait toujours qu'il ne finisse pas en première page du _Daily Prophet _en conséquence de sa propre stupidité, Remus sortit de son lit. Il traversa la pièce, sans grâce, jusqu'à la salle de bains, espérant qu'une douche froide laverait sa conscience de la trace des jours passés.

Le torrent d'eau glaciale frappa sa peau et la transperça comme un millier de glaçons aiguisés. Il resta inerte sous le déluge, accueillant la douleur et la laissant l'envelopper, concentré sur l'aiguille perçante de l'eau qui courait sur sa misérable peau. Les yeux fermés, il plongea sa tête sous le jet froid. Il la laissa retomber en arrière alors que l'eau dégoulinait de son visage, des mèches de cheveux fatigués plaqués sur ses joues.

Quand il fut sur le point de se noyer, il se recula et s'assit dans la baignoire. L'eau coulait encore à plein débit mais la piqûre avait disparu. Son corps s'était ajusté à la température, et la douce douleur qui l'avait réconforté s'en était allée.

Le soleil devait se lever bientôt ; Remus savait que le sommeil ne reviendrait pas, maintenant. Il enfila sa paire de jeans la plus abîmée, son pull le plus chaud, et sortit. En descendant la rue, il commença à chantonner. Il ne pouvait combattre la chanson anonyme, alors, comme tant de choses dans sa vie, il l'accepta, simplement. La mélodie étrange vibrait dans l'air alors que les premiers rayons de lumière de la matinée tranchaient sur l'horizon. Comme tant d'autres fois, tant d'autres matins, il se retrouva à errer sans destination. Et comme tant d'autres matins, sans que le point de départ de son voyage n'importe, tout semblait toujours se finir au 12 Square Grimmauld.

Elle l'appelait, cette maison. Des promesses de rêves d'hier, murmurées, atteignaient ses oreilles, peu importe l'endroit où son corps avait choisi de reposer. Elle retentissait en lui comme les sirènes mythiques, menant les marins à leur mort, et, tout comme ces marins, il les suivait, puisque leur promesse de joie, souvent, suffisait presque.

Remus passa les protections et se retrouva sur le pas de porte familier de la maison qui se détériorait ; une main étrangement calme se leva et tira sur un lambeau de peinture se détachant de la porte. Il observa, sans cligner des yeux, les charnières rouillées des volets et le lierre envahissant qui s'était invité sur presque tout le mur est de la maison. Avec un soupir de défaite, il dévérrouilla la porte et entra.

Un rapide mouvement de baguette, et une rangée de torches revinrent à la vie, éclairant le long du couloir. Il s'arrêta un instant pour refermer la porte derrière lui et remettre les protections en place, puis reprit sa route à travers le hall. Remus sifflait en marchant, et la mélodie qui l'avait hanté durant des années remplissait le passage vide, réveillant le seul occupant demeuré là.

« Qui ose mettre les pieds ici !? » cria-t-elle.

Remus marcha jusqu'à lui faire face, ses lèvres en un rictus tordu, et inclina la tête.  
« Bonjour, Milady. »

« Toi ! » elle grinça. « Demi-bâtard inhumain, abomination malsaine ! »

« Oui, tout aussi heureux de vous voir. »

« Quitte ces murs sur le champ, déchet adorateur de moldus ! »

« Lorsqu'il sera temps, » dit-il en s'asseyant sur le sol poussiéreux, son dos appuyé contre le mur en face du portrait hurlant de la matriarche des Black.

« Comment vont les choses de votre côté de la toile ? »

« Tu oses te montrer désinvolte avec moi, dans ma propre demeure, bête bâtarde, » grogna-t-elle.

Remus ne fit que la regarder et sourire.

« Ne vous en lassez vous jamais ? »

« Pars d'ici sur-le-champ ! »

« Lorsqu'il sera temps, » répéta-t-il. Il releva ses genoux et laissa sa tête glisse sur le mur froid. Il ferma les yeux.  
« Vous avez perdu, vous savez. »

« Perdu quoi ? » elle demanda.

« La bataille pour la suprématie du sang pur. La guerre de la Lumière et des Ténèbres. La croisade contre les adorateurs de moldus, les bâtards et les abominations malsaines. Tout ça s'est fini il y a trois ans. »

« Es-tu là pour me dire que tu as gagné ? »

« Personne n'a gagné, » il murmura.

« Et mon traître de fils ? qu'en est-il de lui ? »

« Mort, » dit-il simplement. « Il y a cinq ans, presque jour pour jour. »

Elle sembla véritablement confuse.

« Pourquoi donc es-tu là ? »

Il ouvrit ses yeux et la fixa, sa tête penchée sur le côté, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de la réponse.

« Pour dire au revoir. »

« À moi ? » elle demanda, incrédule.

« À tout, » déclara-t-il avec nostalgie.

« Es-tu saoûl ? »

Remus rit.

« Déjà essayé. Hier. Mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça n'a pas marché. Ce n'était pas assez. Rien n'est jamais assez. J'ai réalisé, il y a quelques instants, alors que je me tenais devant cette porte, qu'il n'y a qu'un moyen pour oublier vraiment. »

« Que radotes-tu donc ? »

Ses yeux s'étrécirent.

« Vous n'avez jamais été vivante, » il commença.  
« Vous ne ressentez rien. Vous n'êtes rien que des touches de peinture sur de la toile, qui essayent de retenir un souvenir. Mais, aussi piégée que vous soyez dans les préjudices auxquels croyait l'horrible femme que vous avez le malheur d'incarner, je vous envie. »

« Tes bavardages insensés m'insupportent. Déguerpis immédiatement, » ordonna-t-elle à nouveau.

« Je ne peux pas plus partir d'ici que vous. Nous sommes tous deux piégés. »

Il se tut et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la mélodie lancinante qui faisait écho dans son esprit, pour la dernière fois, il l'espérait.

« Adieu, Mme Black, » dit-il doucement avant de lever sa baguette.  
« _Incendio_. »

Il se recroquevilla en boule et écouta avec contentement les cris de Mme Black et les craquements des flammes sur le bois pourri emplir ses oreilles et submerger la mélodie, pour la première fois depuis des années.

* * *

La première chose qu'il sentit fut la douleur. Une peine agonisante déchirait la moindre parcelle de sa peau, à chaque respiration qu'il osait prendre. Il était vivant. Merde, il était vivant. 

« Ne bouge pas, Remus, » dit une voix, distante, familière, et qui sonnait à ses oreilles beaucoup trop comme son foyer.

Il voulut répondre, pleurer, crier, mais la douleur était trop forte et sa force trop défaillante. Il succomba à l'inconscience qui l'appelait.

* * *

On lui dit que trois semaines avaient passé durant son sommeil. Vingt-et-un jours. Cinq-cent-quatre heures. Des milliers de minutes passées dans un vide paradisiaque. Tout cela finit au moment même où il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut le visage désapprobateur de Minerva McGonagall. Il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche mais découvrit qu'à l'exception de ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas bouger. 

« N'essaye pas, » dit-elle avec rigidité. « Tout ton corps est soumis à un sortilège d'Entrave, et le sera jusqu'à ce que tu puisses guérir correctement. »

Ses yeux commencèrent à briller, mais ses narines frémirent et Remus sut qu'il était bon pour une séance de reproches.

« As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu nous as fait subir ? Ne penses-tu pas que nous avons tous assez souffert ? D'assez de pertes et d'assez de morts ? De toutes les idioties que j'ai pu observer au cours de ma vie, c'était bien là la moins réfléchie. M. Potter était hystérique, il a du être mis sous sédatif. »

Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Remus regarda une larme solitaire tracer lentement son chemin le long de sa joue.

« Plutôt que de faire quelque chose d'aussi incroyablement stupide, » elle continua, « t'est-ce jamais venu à l'esprit de t'en remettre à quelqu'un ? Qu'il y avait des gens pour qui tu comptais ? Qui seraient terriblement blessés si quelque chose t'arrivait, sans même imaginer que ce soit de ta propre volonté ? »

Il supposa qu'elle avait raison et qu'il devrait se sentir coupable de ce qu'il avait essayé de faire, et non pas déçu que ça n'ait pas marché, mais il n'avait ni l'énergie, ni l'envie d'y penser plus. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il essaya de cligner des yeux, face à elle, en supposant qu'elle prendrait cela pour des excuses ou, au moins, pour le signe qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

« Ne bouge pas, » dit-elle, son sérieux habituel plaqué à nouveau sur son visage. « Tu as besoin de repos. »

Elle leva sa baguette et prononça une incantation inconnue de Remus. Vite, le monde commença à s'assombrir et à se dissoudre. Le son de sanglots calmes le bercèrent, le menant au sommeil.

* * *

Un autre mois passa avant qu'il soit capable de s'asseoir et de manger seul. Durant ce temps, il profita du vide de son sommeil sans rêves. Il sut qu'il était presque dans son état normal lorsqu'il entendit les premières notes de la chansonnette sans paroles qui le suivait partout où il allait. 

Sa guérison fut un processus long, ce qui, il en était presque sûr, était une exigence de la Directrice de Poudlard. La façon dont tous trouvaient des excuses pour le garder enfermé dans l'infirmerie était presque comique. Mais arriva un moment où il était capable de partir. Il s'habilla lentement et attendit, sachant qu'il aurait une visite spéciale avant d'être libéré. D'ailleurs, on toquait avec insistance à la porte.

« Entre, Minerva, » il appela avec douceur.

« Bonjour, Remus, » répondit-elle en passant la porte. « Je vois que tu es prêt à partir. »

« Oui. »

N'ayant rien de plus à dire, il continua de ramasser ses affaires : des cadeaux accompagnant des souhaits de rémission, des cartes, des lettres… Il savait que Minerva se tenait debout derrière lui, le talon d'une de ses bottes cliquetant sur le sol carrelé, sa respiration faible et irrégulière. Tout comme Remus, elle attendait.

« Ne vas-tu jamais demander ? » dit-elle, quelque peu impatiente.

« Demander quoi donc ? »

« Comment nous t'avons retrouvé ? Comment tu es arrivé ici ? Comment tu as survécu ? »

Remus continua ses bagages.

« Je le sais déjà. »

« Très bien, alors peux-tu éclairer ma lanterne ? Parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Quelqu'un est passé à travers les protections. Nous sommes allés mener l'enquête et nous avons trouvé l'endroit presque entièrement réduit en cendres, et toi, allongé, sévèrement brûlé, quasiment mort, sur le parvis. Après avoir fouillé le tout, nous avons déduit que tu étais entré un peu plus tôt et que les barrières avaient été pénétrées par la personne qui t'avait sorti de là. Nous n'avons aucune idée de comment il ou elle a réussi à abattre les protections entourant la maison. »

« Vraiment ? »

Minerva serra les lèvres et resta calme.

« Qui connaissait l'emplacement de la maison ? » interrogea-t-il. « Qui savait comment entrer ? Qui aurait voulu que je sois sauf ? »

Le silence s'étira entre eux. Remus savait ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Il est mort, Remus, » dit-elle doucement.  
« Sirius est mort. »

Remus se tourna vers elle.

« Je le sais. Mais mort ne veut pas dire parti. Et quelqu'un m'a sorti de là, mais, d'une quelconque façon, n'a pas eu besoin d'un Guérisseur. »

Sans un mot de plus, il franchit les portes de l'infirmerie. Il laissa la boîte contenant ses affaires sur le lit.

* * *

Depuis l'incendie, Remus avait bien du mal à se retrouver seul un instant. Harry avait pratiquement aménagé dans son petit  
cottage, et, malgré la douleur persistante, laissée par un sort vicieux qui lui avait presque fait perdre une jambe, il arrivait à suivre Remus partout où il allait. Remus ne pouvait en vouloir à Harry de son comportement obstiné. Il avait déjà tant perdu. Des bouts et des morceaux de sa vie lui avaient été arrachés depuis son enfance jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un fragile château de cartes, si aisément soufflé par un courant d'air ou un murmure. Mais sa présence continue dans la maison de Remus était un rappel incessant de ses échecs passés – les échecs qui hantaient les rêves de Remus. Les échecs qui chantaient leur chanson sans paroles dans ses oreilles sanglantes, et qui ne le laisseraient pas en paix. 

Harry aimait Remus, voilà qui était clair. Remus comprenait que Harry avait peu de gens à qui faire confiance, dans sa vie, et encore moins qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Remus faisait partie de ces deux catégories, et, alors qu'une part de lui était honorée que le fils d'un de ses meilleurs amis l'ait adopté comme substitut de père, une autre part était tout sauf prête à accepter les responsabilités que cela engendrait.

Cela devint trop à supporter pour Remus. Il avait passé sa vie à s'occuper de lui-même, le fait d'être responsable du bonheur d'un autre pesait trop lourd sur ses épaules frêles. La guerre était finie. Il ne restait plus de cause à défendre, simplement une survie au jour le jour dans un monde peuplé d'ombres.

Quelques heures avant l'aube, alors que Harry dormait bruyamment sur le sofa usé dans le salon, Remus sortit dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Il referma doucement la porte dans son dos, pour que le claquement du verrou soit inaudible. Sa main encore sur le loquet, il posa sa tête contre la porte et murmura des excuses dans l'air froid et mordant. Ensuite, il se retourna et se prépara à errer sans but en tête, comme il s'y était habitué ses dernières années. Il se figea lorsque ses yeux d'ambre en rencontrèrent une autre paire familière, grise.

Il pensa avoir entendu un chien aboyer avant que le monde ne devienne noir.

* * *

Les yeux de Remus clignèrent avant de s'ouvrir, et protestèrent contre l'éclat d'une lumière haute. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre où il était. La pierre dure des marches de devant la maison avait été remplacée par le confort familier de son lit, et par la chaleur de plusieurs couvertures. Il sentit qu'il avait été installé sur un nombre peu ordinaire d'oreillers. 

« Enfin réveillé. »

Harry se tenait tout près, appuyé contre le mur, probablement pour alléger un peu la pression appuyant sur sa mauvaise jambe.

« Que –» commença Remus, sa voix sèche et rauque.  
« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« À toi de me le dire. Je me réveille, et tu es parti. Je me précipite jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour trébucher contre ton corps inconscient. »

La voix de Harry n'exprimait pas la moindre prétention de comprendre. Tout ce qu'il restait était de la colère – très proche de la haine.

« Où allais-tu ? »

« Harry, s'il te plaît - »

« S'il te plaît quoi ? S'il te plaît, essaye de comprendre ? Comprendre quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'obstines à fuir ? Pourquoi tu t'es presque suicidé ? Pourquoi il semble ne jamais te venir à l'esprit de dire au revoir ? Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu des amis, Remus. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir du mal à passer à autre chose. Tu crois peut-être que je ne pense pas tous les jours à Luna ou à Neville, à Hannah ou à Colin, ou à tous les autres que j'ai regardé mourir ? »

Harry fit une pause et ferma les yeux avant de recommencer à parler. Si la haine semblait disparaître, il n'en était rien de la colère.

« Tu penses être le seul à regretter Sirius ? Ou mes parents ? Est-ce que tu réalises que tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste ? »

Il s'arrêta et passa une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.

« J'essaie, Remus. J'essaie d'avoir assez de forces pour nous deux, mais je ne peux plus. J'essaie de faire avec ma vie et j'aimerais que tu en sois une partie, mais je ne peux pas me battre plus longtemps. Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, je ne peux pas te la donner de force. Mais je ne peux pas non plus m'asseoir et te regarder tomber en morceaux. C'est trop dur. Va où tu veux aller. Je ne peux plus te suivre. »

Remus regarda Harry s'éloigner calmement en boitant. Il écouta les pas inégaux de Harry résonner dans la maison, jusqu'à ce que le bruit s'efface dans la distance. Et pendant qu'une part de lui désirait courir après Harry, lui promettre qu'il essaierait, pour le salut de Harry plus que pour personne d'autre, il ne put pas. De tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans le monde à ce moment précis, rien ne pourrait faire disparaître la dernière image qu'il vit avant que les ténèbres ne s'emparent de lui. Et ce fut cette image qui le paralysa.

* * *

Des yeux gris, aiguisés. De longs cheveux noirs. Et un petit sourire effleuré par une touche d'arrogance. 

C'était l'ange gardien qui avait veillé à ce qu'il rentre toujours à la maison après les soirées que Remus avait passées à boire – celui qui le bordait dans le confort de son lit, soir après soir. Celui qui s'assurait qu'il ne blessait personne, pas même lui-même, quand la tristesse et la rage semblaient être sa seule compagnie. Celui qui avait affronté le feu pour sauver sa vie.

C'était son ami.

C'était l'ami qu'il n'avait pas réussi à défendre lorsqu'il avait été envoyé en prison sans procès, celui que Remus avait laissé pourrir dans une geôle pendant douze ans. Il n'avait même pas essayé de le contacter, pendant un an, après que son innocence ait été prouvée, parce que la culpabilité de sa propre indifférence était trop forte. Remus avait failli à le sauver quand un voile menant au néant l'avait englouti.

C'était l'ami pour qui la mélodie fantôme chantait sa misère, chaque jour durant ses cinq dernières années.

Remus vit Sirius, debout dans un bosquet dense d'arbres. Regardant, attendant. Sirius, avec l'apparence de sa jeunesse, pendant les jours bénis à Poudlard, quand ils s'asseyaient sur l'herbe et rêvaient d'autres lieux et d'autres temps. Quand le futur semblait libre de toute attache, quand il était heureux. Et, alors que Remus se souvenait de ce visage et de l'herbe, et de ce temps avant que tout s'écroule, son cœur saignait dans sa poitrine, déchiqueté de toute part par la culpabilité, la honte, et la perte.

Il se noyait, il en était sûr. Il suffoquait sous le poids d'une vie entière de lâcheté et d'apathie, et de milliers d'erreurs qui ne pourraient jamais être réparées. Il avait failli à James et Lily, et à Sirius. Probablement à Peter, également. Et désormais, il était en train de faillir à Harry.

Et cette maudite mélodie sonnait – de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à effacer tout le reste. De plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il craigne devenir sourd. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que ce serait tout ce qu'il entendrait jamais. Il amena ses mains à ses oreilles pour les recouvrir, ses ongles griffant son crâne, espérant obtenir le silence ou s'arracher les oreilles. Il commença à haleter en recherche d'air, à pleurer, alors que son corps tremblant se balançait d'avant en arrière.

Ce fut une main sur son épaule qui le fit arrêter. Elle le tint. Elle le fit se taire.

Il s'immobilisa, trop terrifié pour bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix étrangement familière parle :

« Chut, Remus. Tout va bien. Je te le promets, tout va bien. »

Lentement, si lentement, il ouvrit ses yeux et les leva vers le visage de son passé qu'il voulait tant oublier. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et il s'évanouit presque quand le spectre parla à nouveau.

« Je suis désolée, Remus, tellement désolée. Je pensais aider. »

Puis, alors que les derniers mots résonnaient encore dans l'air autour de lui, il regarda les longs cheveux noirs se raccourcir et tourner au rose, en même temps que les yeux gris devenaient violets, que la grande silhouette se rétrécissait en une plus fine, menue. En quelques secondes, Sirius Black avait disparu. À nouveau.

« Nymphadora ? »

« T – Tonks, » bégaya-t-elle, presque trop doucement pour être entendue, sa tête baissée comme si elle était incapable de croiser son regard.

« Que… Pourquoi ? »

Elle releva lentement la tête pour le fixer dans les yeux. Il y avait là un malaise qui semblait déplacé sur l'Auror normalement audacieuse – une tristesse qui jurait avec ses cheveux colorés et ses yeux vifs. Il doutait que cela ait à voir avec le fait d'avoir été découverte.

« Tu souffrais depuis si longtemps, » elle commença.  
« Je voulais aider. Je ne pensais pas que tu aimerais que je te suive partout, mais j'ai pensé… J'ai pensé que ça ne te gênerait pas si tu croyais que c'était Sirius. Qu'il était de retour, et qu'il veillait sur toi. »

« Comment es-tu sortie de l'incendie, indemne ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait. Les Aurors doivent être capables de se soigner s'ils sont blessés sur le champ de bataille sans pouvoir trouver de Guérisseur. Et je n'étais pas si sérieusement blessée. »

Elle semblait presque embarassée de son aveu.

Il ne sut pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle avait raison ; il aurait été en colère s'il avait su qu'elle le suivait. Mais une part de lui avait voulu croire que Sirius était revenu s'occuper de lui. Que malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans leurs vies, une connection entre eux pouvait toujours subsister. Cela avait ressemblé à… un pardon.

* * *

Remus ne sut pas combien de temps était passé alors qu'il s'était assis là, qu'il avait pensé et pensé, puis une voix chancelante demanda : 

« Est-ce que tu me hais ? »

Il leva les yeux vers les siens et vers les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

« Non, » répondit-il avec honnêteté. « Comment le pourrais-je ? »

Il s'allongea, l'épuisement écrasant son corps.

« Ce que je hais, c'est que tu aies eu besoin de le faire, » il continua. « De me suivre et de t'assurer que je ne fasse rien de stupide, et de te déguiser en un homme mort parce que tu sentais que je n'aurais pas accepté ton aide sans cela. Je suis désolée, Tonks. Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Merlin, Remus, arrête de parler comme ça. » Elle s'assit à côté de lui et plaça une main hésitante sur la sienne.  
« Il n'y a aucune raison d'être désolé. Nous avons tous besoin de faire le deuil à notre façon. Certains d'entre nous ont juste plus de choses à laisser derrière eux. Et puis, ma motivation n'était pas qu'altruiste. Je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais. Te regarder est devenu une habitude. Je le faisais depuis notre première rencontre à Square Grimmault. Même après la fin de la guerre, je n'étais pas prête à abandonner. Revêtir le visage de Sirius semblait être le meilleur moyen, pas seulement pour prendre soin de toi de loin, mais pour me protéger. Pour me cacher, je suppose. »

Il la regarda, les sourcils profondément froncés, ayant l'impression qu'il lui manquait des informations, qui lui revinrent à l'esprit quelques instants plus tard.

« Tu m'observais ? »

Elle rougit en retirant sa main et quitta rapidement le lit.

« Je t'observais. Je le faisais. Mais je ne peux plus. Je pensais te protéger. Mais tout ce que je faisais semblait plutôt te permettre de t'accrocher au passé. Tu dois passer à autre chose, Remus. Tu dois cesser de te punir pour des choses qui sont arrivées il y a si longtemps, des choses qui ne peuvent être changées, peu importe combien nous le souhaitons. »

Remus la regarda se dresser, un peu plus droite, et relever ses épaules.

« Tu as survécu, Remus, ce qui est plus que je ne peux dire pour beaucoup de gens. Ce serait insulter ceux qui ont péri que de te voir gâcher ce présent. Ce serait égoïste et cruel envers ceux qui tiennent à toi. Aucun de nous ne veut te regarder souffrir et mourir à petit feu. »

« Tous sont encore en train de guérir. Ce n'est facile pour personne. Et nous avons tous nos fantômes, qui nous poursuivent. Mais ce ne sont que des fantômes. Le monde est plein de gens vivants, aussi, qui respirent et qui ont besoin de toi. Que tu aimes ça ou pas, McGonagall te considère comme son fils. Harry comme son père. Et je… Je… »

Elle esquissa un geste vers l'avant, mais hésita brièvement, avant de faire quelques pas pour se rapprocher de lui. Ses yeux restaient fixés aux siens pendant qu'elle marchait, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure en chemin. Sans prononcer un mot, elle se pencha et plaça avec douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il pensa qu'il pourrait voler en éclats à cause de la tendresse de tout cela, de cette fille, cette adorable fille, qui l'embrassait.

Quand elle se détacha de lui, il remarqua que les larmes qui s'étaient amassées dans ses yeux violets avaient coulé. Il pouvait en goûter le sel amer sur ses lèvres. Une petite main caressa son menton.

« Au revoir. »

Et en un éclair, elle disparut derrière la porte.

Il resta assit là, aussi immobile que la pierre, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux à lui, ses lèvres picotant là où elle l'avait embrassé. En un instant, des images tirées de sa vie s'éclairaient devant ses yeux comme un fil muet moldu, sur une bande-son reprenant une vieille chanson – ces visages du passé qui dansaient sous ses paupières chaque nuit. Et, alors qu'il regardait les visages défiler, il présenta ses excuses à chacun… et il leur dit adieu.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il se retrouva debout devant la porte de chez Harry.

* * *

Ce ne fut que presque quatre mois après qu'il se retrouva assis près d'un feu, un bébé roux et grassouillet dormant dans ses bras. 

« Remus, ce n'est pas la peine de la porter pendant son sommeil, » dit Hermione, amusée, portant elle-même un petit garçon de deux ans qui lui tirait les cheveux.

« Ça ne me dérange pas, » répondit-il doucement alors qu'Hermione menait le petit William à sa chambre pour une sieste.

Remus ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux la minuscule enfant qui se tenait là, dans ses bras, merveilleusement endormie. Sa filleule. Il avait passé tant de temps immergé dans la mort qu'il avait oublié les plaisirs simples de la vie. De la renaissance et du renouvellement. Il remarqua à peine le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait et le claquement de bottes lourdes dans le couloir menant au salon.

« Où est la petite demoiselle ? Tata Tonks a des cadeaux. Oh – »

Remus leva les yeux pour rencontrer le visage surpris de Tonks.

« Je suis désolée, » commença-t-elle.  
« Je ne savais pas… Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. »

« Ils ont essayé en vain de se débarrasser de moi. Je semble avoir du mal à me détacher d'elle, » dit-il, souriant.  
« Tu veux la porter ? »

« Hem, oui. Bien sûr. »

Elle semblait étonnée. Remus ne pouvait dire si cela venait de son comportement, ou de l'idée de porter un nouveau-né. Quelle que soit la vraie raison, cela le fit sourire. Ses cheveux étaient jaunes, aujourd'hui – pas blonds, mais un jaune brillant de bouton d'or – et ses yeux étaient verts. Comme si elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle, elle se mit à rougir.

« Comment… comment vas-tu ? » elle demanda.

« Bien, en fait, » il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il le pensait.

« Tonks ! » Hermione entra et se dirigea vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.  
« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien… en fait, » répondit-elle, ses yeux glissant sur Remus.

La petite Alexandra commença à gigoter dans ses bras et pleura peu après. Les yeux de Tonks s'écarquillèrent de panique.

« Ho, enfer, je pense que je l'ai cassée. »

Hermione rit de bon cœur en reprenant l'enfant qui pleurait à l'Auror plutôt effrayée.

« Elle va bien, Tonks, elle a juste faim. C'est la fille de son père, et en tant que telle, elle est toujours affamée. Faites comme chez vous, tous les deux. Il y a du jus de citrouille et des sandwiches dans la cuisine. Servez-vous pendant que je m'occupe de ce petit bout. »

Remus ne put retenir un dernier baiser rapide à Alexandra avant de laisser Hermione l'emmener.

« Elle fait ce qu'elle veut de toi, et elle n'a qu'un mois, à peine, » le taquina Tonks.

« Tout à fait, » admit-il.

Bien que Tonks se fut un peu détendue, elle semblait toujours nerveuse.

« J'ai entendu… J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été occupé, » dit-elle pendant qu'ils avançaient vers la cuisine.

« Oui. Je l'ai été. J'ai aménagé avec Harry. Ça semblait être le meilleur choix pour nous deux. Hermione m'a recruté dans sa croisade pour une nouvelle législation concernant le traitement des loups-garous et autres entités non-humaines. C'est une formidable organisatrice, et pas qu'un peu effrayante. »

Il sourit en réponse au rire léger de Tonks.

« Minerva m'a demandé d'enseigner à nouveau, même si je ne suis pas certain d'en être capable pour l'instant. J'ai également commis l'erreur de battre le père d'Alexandra aux échecs, une fois, ce qui signifie une guerre ouverte dès qu'il peut m'y forcer. »

Les yeux de Tonks commencèrent à briller. Remus eut le sentiment qu'elle était fière de lui, et cette pensée le réchauffa.

« Manger dehors te plairait ? » il suggéra. « C'est une belle journée. »

Elle hocha la tête, silencieuse, et le suivit à l'extérieur. Ils s'installèrent sur l'herbe, sous un arbre qu'Hermione avait enchanté pour qu'il reste perpétuellement en fleur. Remus offrit un sandwich à Tonks, mais chacun resta calme pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Ce fut un peu plus tard qu'elle rompit le silence.

« Je suis contente, » dit-elle, soudainement.  
« Je suis vraiment heureuse que tout ait marché. Tu sembles… tu sembles être redevenu le toi d'avant. »

« Non, » répondit-il, songeur. « Non, je ne suis pas le moi d'avant. Je ne sais plus vraiment qui c'était. Mais j'ai décidé que ça n'importait vraiment pas, parce que… parce que ça n'amène rien d'essayer de recréer le passé. Peut-être que quelqu'un peut avoir besoin de ça pour voir le futur, voir que des choses peuvent encore être influencées. »

« C'est une bonne philosophie. »

« C'est une amie très sage qui m'a enseigné cela. »

Elle rougit à nouveau et Remus ne put se retenir de tendre sa main et faire glisser une phalange le long de la joue rougie.

« Tu me m'as jamais laissé te remercier. Il me reste encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, mais je ne serais pas arrivé jusqu'ici si tu n'avais pas été là. J'aurais continué à fuir vers un endroit qui n'existait pas, en blessant tous ceux qui m'entouraient. »

« Remus, » commença-t-elle, la voix tremblante.  
« Je n'ai rien fait - »

« Nymphadora, tu as fait bien plus pour moi que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. Mais ne nous attardons pas sur le passé. Pensons plutôt à demain. »

Il leva son verre pour ponctuer ce toast en hommage au futur.

Elle frappa doucement son verre contre le sien.

« C'est Tonks. Et que se passe-t-il demain ? »

« Tu me laisses t'emmener dîner. »

Elle rit, et, quand elle vit qu'il ne riait pas en retour, son visage devint très sérieux.

« Tu veux dire… Tu veux dire comme un rendez-vous ? »

« Oui, » dit-il, presque étonné. « Oui, comme un rendez-vous. »

« Hem… Ok. »

Ses joues étaient désormais rouge vif et Remus dut faire un effort pour ne pas l'embrasser.

Remus lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se redresser. Elle la saisit et ne la lâcha pas. Les doigts mêlés, ils reprirent leur chemin vers la maison.

Remus fit une pause devant la porte, remarquant quelque chose pour la toute première fois.

« Attends. Écoute. Tu entends ? »

Tonks fut attentive quelques instants avant de secouer la tête.

« Je n'entends pas le moindre bruit. »

« Moi non plus, » dit-il en souriant. « Moi non plus. »

Fin


End file.
